Let Me In
by yourtaintedsacrifice
Summary: A mission sends Yuffie to the outskirts of a rebuilt Midgar and she soon finds an injured, not to mention mysterious, man. Now she finds herself on an adventure to help him.  -ო-Cid Raines·Yuffie Kisaragi-ო-
1. oo1

**Theme:** Angst/Romance/Mystery  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy Crossover  
**Pairing:** Cid Raines/Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Rating:** G (M in future chapters)  
**Word Count:** 1,403  
**Summary:** A mission sends Yuffie to the outskirts of a rebuilt Midgar and she soon finds an injured, not to mention mysterious, man. He only remembers his name and that he wanted, no needed, to protect something, but doesn't remember what. Yuffie now finds herself on a journey to help the mysterious man and maybe find something more.  
**Authors Notes:** This was originally going to be a one shot but I decided against it, making it a series. Reviews are always welcome! This is almost like a prologue then anything. Sorry for the lacking of Cid goodness.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination and copy of the games. Don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter **_oo1_

* * *

Reeve had finally put some trust in his most peculiar companion and decided it was due time for her to be allowed to do an investigation by herself, without the help of a troop or a freshly graduated member of the soldiers. He quickly had her pulled from her mission in Kalm with Cloud and Tifa to return back to head quarters for a briefing, only to walk into the leader's office to see a concerned look on his aging face. She took notice to the way he was leaned over his desk and eyes remained focused on the paperwork spread out across his desk, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. She almost wanted to flee from the office and maybe even return back to Kalm in hopes of never having to see just how much things had changed.

She was almost surprised when those tired brown eyes lifted from the papers and towards the door, where she now stood as stiff as a board. His back straightened and his head lifted, hand dropping to the desk as a counterfeit smile took over the troubled expression. "Yuffie," he spoke to her quietly as he leaned back in his chair, still rigid and seemingly fake to the hyper young woman. "I hadn't expected you so soon."

"Michael's a good pilot," she responded with a meek smile, so uncharacteristic for her.

He chuckled, "Gabriel, not Michael."

"Whatever," she huffed and crossed her arms, returning back to her normal nature at his chuckle. Maybe things weren't that bad, maybe it was one of those rare moments were something had caught Reeve off guard. She, however, recovered from her sulk and bounced into the office fully. "So what's the big top secret mission that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"You sure do know how to get right to the point," Reeve mused while turning his attention back to a few papers on his desk. Yuffie noted the concerned expression returning to the older being, the way his brow wrinkled and his lips twitched downward. Things were not looking good at this point, the small ninja felt her stomach twisting despite somehow keeping that smile upon her round, child-like face. "Reports from Midgar have been pouring in about some odd happenings in the city, although with outside of it as well."

Yuffie perked up a bit, "What type of happenings?"

"There have been reports of odd energies, forces very different from that of the Lifestream. There's been odd storms raging about, having a feel to them like nothing of normal storms." The leader flipped over a few pages, frowning deeper while shifting his sights upward to the ninja that now hovered at his side to caught a glimpse of the paperwork. Yuffie's gaze picked up on certain words that made a shiver run down her spine, reminded her of things that she didn't want to remember and was sure that he didn't either, that no one would. "The citizens are frightened of what could be happening now, after all, it has only been a year or so since Deepground, about two since Sephiroth's last resurrection."

Yuffie almost wanted to cringe and back away, deny that anything was probably happening and that it was all in his head, all in everyone's head. It had only been a year since the last attack on the planet, everyone was still on edge—Yuffie had noticed that certain sounds still caused Vincent to stiffen up and almost pull out his gun. The color blue still got the gunner to cringe or shift his gaze quickly, reaching his hand for the weapon that he carried. She could still see the fear in Cloud's eyes when something silver flashed by his sights, often times moving to stand in front of Tifa or whoever was around before he relaxed and realized that it was all over. She wanted to voice this but couldn't find her tongue, only found herself biting her bottom lip and continuing to scan over the papers.

"I want you to investigate these claims," Reeve continued while running a hand through his graying chocolate hair. "I know that I am asking a lot of you to go out to explore without any assistance, but there is too much that needs to be done and you are—"

"The Great Ninja Yuffie," the girl grinned despite everything that had been going through her head. She had wanted to go on a solo mission since WRO had first started and now that she was given the chance, she knew that she lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Don't worry, Tuesti, I got this handled! There's nothing I can't handle!"

"So it's settled," Reeve released a sigh of relief. He shifted some papers around his desk, tugging up a yellow folder and holding it out to the young ninja. "Everything you need to know is in this, which you will have time to review on the helicopter ride to the drop off point marked inside."

"Helicopter," Yuffie whined while making a face, taking the folder from the man. "There's no way I'm going to be going inside one of those things and flying anywhere! Bad enough I had to fly here!"

"Don't be like that, Yuffie," he responded with a faint frown. "It's going to be Gabriel again. He's rather gentle compared to Cid's or Reno's flying." The small ninja sent a heated glare, not wanting to admit that the older man was right. Out of all the pilots, Gabriel had been the only one to ever really attempt to keep Yuffie's lunch in her stomach, and not for a selfish reason either. Reeve forged a smile, "Please, Yuffie. I would ask Vincent but I have him in Gongaga investigating something there."

"Fine," she whined lightly. Of course, she really didn't mind going but she did mind having to fly again, her stomach just couldn't take it. Even though Gabriel was a rather polite and calm pilot, he couldn't do much to stop her airsickness, even with the medication he offered her. "But you so totally owe me, Tuesti!"

"Oh," Reeve sighed as he lowered his head. He should have known that nothing would be that easy, especially when it came to his young ninja friend. "and what is it that I will owe you? Materia?"

"Yes," she nodded with a grin, "And a rise in pay! Maybe even a vacation to costa del sol."

"Yuffie," he groaned mentally and tilted his head back. He had figured the Materia thing, however the raise in pay and the vacation were something new. He had never known Yuffie to request actual payment, besides her paycheck, or any type of vacation anywhere. "Can we at least talk about this when you get back?"

"No way!" She pouted, "You'll make me go on the mission then I won't get anything when I get back! There's no way I'm losing out on getting something out of this!"

He protested, sounding a bit hurt, "I wouldn't do that!" She gave him a look, as if to say 'yeah right', and he left out a small sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. "I will give you the pay rise for one pay check but we will discuss the vacation when you return. I do not want to give you such a thing until we figure out what is going on, it could be trouble and you will be needed."

"Fine, but we'll talk about a permanent rise," she flashed a sly smile while observing the annoyed expression of the man. She tucked the folder under her arm when he nodded, her grin widening at the sight. "Good! I'll give you a ring when I'm finished!" She hadn't given the elder time to reply as she took off out of the office and heading down the hall, towards the elevator that would take her to the roof of the building. She couldn't waste anymore time, it wouldn't be wise, even she knew that. Something was up in the outskirts of Midgar and she—not too secretly—wanted to be the one to find it, then destroy it. She is Yuffie Kisaragi and she is going to be a hero!

... At least that was her thoughts as she entered the elevator and hit the button that would lead her to the rooftops, where the helicopter and medication for her stomach was waiting.


	2. oo2

**Theme:** Angst/Romance/Mystery  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy Crossover  
**Pairing:** Cid Raines/Yuffie Kisaragi  
**Rating:** M (For Blood)  
**Word Count:** 2,322  
**Summary:** A mission sends Yuffie to the outskirts of a rebuilt Midgar and she soon finds an injured, not to mention mysterious, man. He only remembers his name and that he wanted, no needed, to protect something, but doesn't remember what. Yuffie now finds herself on a journey to help the mysterious man and maybe find something more.  
**Authors Notes:** Chapter two. Things are about to get interesting.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination and copy of the games. Don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter **_oo2_

* * *

With a flick of her wrist, the dark haired teenager snapped her cell open and closed, continuing these actions again and again. Her eyes stared out the window of the airship, watching the city become closer and closer. She secretly thanked the pills that Gabriel forced her to take before they left—probably only to protect the ship's floor, not wanting to have to clean it up—as the ship lurched forward roughly. Despite the medication, and the thoughts that ran through her skull, her stomach still turned at the feeling and she began to feel light headed, making her send a faint glare at the pilot. She was surprised how well her stomach was handling all this riding, and was beginning to think that maybe she was growing out of it. Still it was painfully obvious that the landing was going to do some damage to her stomach, which would be soon.

In her other hand was the yellow folder that she knew she should have been reading. She knew what it held and it was enough to make the previously hyper ninja, who had been hyped up about going on a mission by herself for once, to cringe and mentally debate whether or not to go. She realized quickly how much this storm sounded like the one that Sephiroth had started nearly two years ago, when he went against Cloud for the some odd time. She began to find herself worry that maybe she should have requested help, she thought that maybe the ex-SOLDIER had returned yet again to destroy the world. The same world that she had been helping so much to protect and it wasn't like they were out of practice for in case he had, but they had just battled DeepGround not too long before hand. Her mind began to reel at the thought of his return and how unprepared they would be, but it was short lived as a voice brought her out of her thoughts; "So you're goin' by yourself?"

"Uh," Yuffie blinked a few times before closing the folder and placing her phone on her lap, glancing to the side at the pilot. She knew the man well, he had been one of the few that could drive such an object besides Highwind and the red headed TURK that she hated so much. She still nodded her head lightly, offering a meek smile as her stomach twisted from the helicopter's movements. "Yeah, Reeve's finally run outta people to pair me off with."

"Nah," the man replied while flipping a switch on the control panel. She could have swore that he attempted to glance at her, but pushed it away a nervous thought. "I think Reeve knows you're ready for this. You did save Valentine last year."

"Ehhhh," Yuffie blinked as she remembered that day. It had been the time that she rescued Vincent from that red haired DeepGround member, but it really wasn't as great as everyone had thought. She had merely been in the right place at the right time, having just surprised the woman and stole the gunslinger away before he could be killed. What she remembered most was that he was a heavy bugger and they were lucky she had the materia that she did, else both of them would have been doomed with that insane woman running around. They had also been lucky that Reeve had sent a troop with her, even though most of them had been killed or gone missing, and one of the members had enough medical sense to assist the ailing gunslinger, because Yuffie had never been talented in such skills. "I guess."

"Remember though, you're just supposed to be lookin' around, not going off on some adventure to save the world," Gabriel reminded her as he flipped another switch on the control panel. Yuffie wanted to make a rude comment but her stomach had turned as the helicopter shifted, the man took this moment to continue with what he saying, it was a rare moment when one could out conversant the ninja. "I'm going to be waitin' right by the edge of the city, so if you need me, call me. I can get this thing in the air in no time, don't worry about that, and grab you up before somethin' happens."

Yuffie pouted, despite what her stomach felt like, "Geez, Gabe, have some faith in me!"

"I do," he protected while glancing over his shoulder slightly at her. "You should get your equipment ready. We'll be landing in a few minutes."

"Right," she paled as she nodded. She hated landings more then actually riding in this airships, mostly because they were always rough, even with Gabriel. She stood on wobbly legs and moved to her bag, unzipping it and checking to make sure she had brought everything she might. A few balls of Materia—mostly just attack—that could be used if she were under fire, some technical objects that she might need (more importantly, a electronic device which scans for life signs, that she had become attached to), and a bottle of water. It may not have been the best packing job, but this had just been an investigation mission and she doubted that she needed much. "I—WHOA!"

The helicopter gave a jerk and so did her stomach, the little ninja doubled over as she swallowed back the taste of vomit. Her backside connected with the floor, her chocolate eyes darted upward and sent a loathing glare at the man a few feet away, who gave a meek smile over his shoulder. "Sorry…"

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry," she waved her fist at him, continuing to glare. "Are you trying to kill me or something? I know you're jealous that your girlfriend isn't a babe like me, but gawd!"

"Riiiight," Gabriel launched a brow upward lightly before turning his seat. He lifted a hand and flicked a switch, the door on the side opening and revealing the darkened surroundings of their location. "Get goin' Brat."

"Why I oughta," Yuffie screeched as she puffed out her cheeks, an action that had been done playfully, just like the man's words. She hopped up to her feet once more but only wobbled from her light headed feeling. She sent another glare as the man chuckled in amusement, the sound not even ceasing with the girl's heated glance. Feeling defeated, not to mention ill, the young ninja turned and stumbled for the door of the ship. "Jerk!"

"Wait," he called out causing the girl to stop. He stood and strolled to the spot next to her, pointing at the sky through the door. "Be careful and quick, another bad storm is coming in. Even though we could probably make it to the city, I don't think you'd want to stay here for too long, understood?"

"Yeah, I got it," she nodded and proceeded to hop off the helicopter and land—clumsily—to her feet; her eyes lifting and glancing over her shoulder. She gave the man a light wave before he flashed a smile and closed the door. She dug through her back, which was now attached to her side, and pulled out one of the devices as she began to stroll through the chilled area. She lifted the object over her eyes and flicked a switch on the side, beginning to use it to scan the landscape for any type of life form, which she had figured that she wouldn't have found. "Nothing."

Just then there is the rumble of thunder and a crack of lightning, the small ninja spun on her heels with the device still hiding her chocolate eyes. "What the…?" The screen of the device flashes that it had detected life signs, one being and the heat signature seemed to be laying on the rocky ground a few yards away. "Hold on! This is crazy, there's no way anybody could be out there. No. There was nothing out there a minute ago! Lightning just hit there, there's no way that this could happen! Storms don't breed people!" Quickly, the small ninja flicked the object off then turned it back on, a restart would get rid of any type of error the device might be having in this moment.

"Detected Life Signs" still flashed across the screen of the device. It began to bother her, made her heart pound against her ribs in dismay. She lowered the object and glanced over her shoulder at the helicopter, a shiver running down her spine. This wasn't good, not at all, and the small girl had thoughts of what could be out there. It was her mission, to investigate, but what if this life form met trouble. "But what if it's someone else," she murmured to herself as she took a step forward. "What if they're in trouble." It was decided, she had to get to the person and figure out what was going on, and that was exactly what the small woman did. She took off in the direction of the figure, keeping her eyes open for any trouble that might be lurking as rain began to fall from the skies above. She trembled at the feeling of the icy rain hitting her bare skin as she moved, at speeds that could put many to shame, but pushed the thought aside. It was time for her to be a hero, isn't that what she wanted from this mission to begin with?

Another rumble of thunder and a crack of lightning still the air and lit up the sky, Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks as she took notice to the blood forming a puddle. Her eyes trailed to the owner of the crimson liquid, her stomach turned and heaved back the feeling of nausea. Laying on the ground only a few feet away was the figure of a man, short hair was tangled into a mess of blood and dirt. The man's skin pale and filthy, his clothing just as grimy as the rest of him and blood soaked. The girl's trembling hand reached down and grabbed her phone, her body moving faster then her mind, and it was soon to her ear, ringing just stopping. A voice chuckled, "Hey brat."

Her voice whimpered, "Gab-Gabriel?"

"Yuffie?" The chuckling and glee left the voice, he spoke as though he was deeply concerned. "What's wrong? Do you need me?"

"There's a man—"

"Is he hurting you?" Yuffie shook her head, which he didn't see, obviously. "Yuffie!"

"No," she murmured as she stared down at the unconscious form at her feet. "You need to get here quickly."

"What about the guy?"

"I think he's dying…"

"I'll be right there!" She could swear she heard cursing from the pilot. "Check his vitals, I'll be there in a second."

"Ri—" Yuffie stopped when the call ended and she pocketed the phone, taking a step closer to the fallen man. She could imagine how handsome he had once been, before the mud and blood covered his ashen flesh, and slowly knelt down to him. Her slender hand reached out and two fingers brushed against the side of the man's neck, checking for a pulse, which she happily found. Although it was faint, she found herself calling out to him. "Mister?"

There was no sound, not even a grunt. This wasn't good, nothing like this was ever good. Her slender fingers slipped from his neck to his shoulder, which—much to Yuffie's surprise—caused the man to flinch and curl, tremors surging through his slender body. She recoiled quickly with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open as she stuttered out an apology, which went to deaf ears since the man didn't seem to respond to voices. She watched helplessly as his body convulsed a few more times before stilling, her mind quickly believing the man to be dead, until she noticed the light raise and fall of his chest.

The sound of chopper blades echoed through the air and she lifted her gaze, catching sight of the helicopter coming her way. She stood quickly and began to wave her arms over her head, in a lame attempt to catch the pilot's attention. She took notice quickly to the chopper slowing down and hovering a ways away, the wind blow dust through the air and making her hair shatter upon her head. "Gabriel," she shouted over the sound of the blades as the door popped open. "Help me get him inside!"

"I got it, I got it," the man shouted back as he jogged over. "Get his feet, I'll take his arms!"

"Be careful," she warned as she moved to the man's feet, grabbing his ankles lightly. "He's hurt real bad!"

"I can see that," the man grunted after grabbing the man's shoulders, heaving him up. Both watched in horror as blood leaked out of a head wound, the man beginning to convulse once more. Yuffie almost dropped his feet but a swift glare from the pilot stopped it, the two beginning to practically drag the man to the waiting helicopter. The trip seemed to take forever, but it was soon when the man was placed on the floor of the machine and Yuffie at his side, Gabriel quickly taking to the controls. "Try to keep him calm, Yuffie."

Yuffie didn't nod, didn't make a sound. She only stared at the injured man, watching the crimson seep out of what seemed to be a deep wound upon his head. Her stomach turned, she was uncertain and uninterested in knowing if it was the helicopter taking off or the appearance of the man. She only found herself moving beside his head and observing the wound as she hummed softly, a song from her childhood that she could not place where she exactly heard it. The man's convulsing stopped and his form stilled, there was a weak rise and fall of his chest.

Suddenly, Yuffie Kisaragi didn't want to be a hero anymore.


End file.
